Fang's Secretary
by DirtyLemon
Summary: Fang is Maxes hot boss and one day in the office they can't hide their passions anymore. One-shot. Lemon warning graphic scenes.


**AU: This is M rated for a reason of course. It is a one shot, just testing out this kind of writing.**

I sat at my desk, staring lustfully at my secretary before me. I noticed her shirt was unbuttoned a few more buttons than usual. She caught me staring and looked up at me, pouting seductively. I ached for her, with her dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes, and her perfect body. My hand involuntairly twitched towards her, and I tried to restrain myself. I was a goddamned respected buisnessman, I was not going to go onto his secretary. Oh but she noticed my hand twitch towards her, and she was making it so damn hard to ignore her. She stared into my eyes and reached for her chest, twisting the button seductively.

I snapped, lunging forward and kissing her hotly on the lips, pushing her against the desk. I picked her up and slip my hand up her skirt, feeling her soft thighs. I propped her up and sat her on the desk, my groin pressed tight up against hers. She pulled away and smiled at me. "Fang, i've waited for this for so long". I smiled at her, feeling the same.

In an unexpected turn of events, Max took control and spun me around so I was leaning against the desk. She smiled at me and went down on her knees laying her soft small hand on my pants. I groaned and bucked my hips, and she started to slowly undo my belt. She undid my buttons and slowly kissed the skin on top of my underpants. I groaned again and bucked my hips, silently urging her to go on. She pulled down my underpants, revealing my dick to her. She gasped quietly, but I heard her and teased her. Blushing, she hesitantly wrapped her hand around my cock, instantly making it grow in her hands. She started to slowly pump her hand up and down, making me groan loudly and look in concern at the door. "We have to be quiet." I told her, worried that we could both lose our jobs.

"Mmmm" she moaned, paying no heed to my words. By now I was fully erect, and she started at me as if wondering what to do. As soon as I was about to speak, her tounge darted forward out of her mouth and licked my tip. I groaned loadly, obviously attracting the attention of my co-workers outside, but I didnt care anymore as Max went faster and faster on my cock with her tounge, darting in and out of her mouth. She looked at me and then started to suck on my cock, her lips running up and down on my cock and her tounge twirling in her mouth on me.

I started to lose myself in her mouth, and so I quickly pulled away and picked her up. She was surprised and let out a small yelp before I slammed her down on the long table on my desk. I pulled her shirt off and stood for a minute to admire her beauty. Her face was perfect, with her sexy lips and beautiful eyes, and as my eyes roamed down her body I admired her perfect perky C cup breasts. Suddenly anxious under my predator gaze, she shyly looke away and covered up her boobs. I took her hands in mine and pinned them to the table, whispering in her ear hotly, "You are the most perfect thing I have ever seen". She smiled at this and drew my attention to her lips.

I leaned down and kissed her slowly, my hands roaming down and unclasping her bra. I felt her soft tits in my hands and started to flick her nipples with my fingers. She groaned in my mouth, turning me on like crazy. I moved my mouth down to her neck, sucking on her skin softly and making her groan hotly again. I laid a hot trail down her neck to her collarbone with my kisses, making her squirm and groan for more. I picked my mouth up from her collar and looked in her eyes before moving down to her breasts with my mouth. I sucked hard on the right one, fondling the left one with my hand. She began to moan out my name, and I decided that it was finally time to give her what she wanted as I moved down to the hem of her skirt.

I slowly pulled down and her skirt and my breath hitched as I saw her bright red see through lace thong. She totally prepared for this. I pulled it to the side and slowly slipped a finger into her. She moaned loudly as i slipped another finger in, fingering her as she moaned incoherently. I slipped my fingers out and she looked at me in displeasure which quicly turned to pleasure as I moved my face down and slowly parted her lips with my tounge. I slipped my toungue in and out for about 5 minutes, fucking her with my tounge. Once she seemed to be about at her limit, I climbed onto the desk with her and lied down. She took the hint and positioned herself on top of me, using her hand to guide my dick right under her pussy. She slowly lowered herself onto me, her lips hugging my dick perfectly as i gripped her ass. We both groaned together and she started to slowly bounce up and down on me as I put my hands down on the table. Without anything for her to grip, she grasped her hair and bounced up and down on me faster and faster, my dick slamming all the way into her hot core over and over again.

As I felt like I was about to come I flipped her upside down on the table and told her to get on her hands and knees. She got into the doggy style position and I slipped my penis into her hot core as I started to slam into her faster and faster. She moaned my name over and over "Fang...Fang...Fang".

"I'm gonna cum!" she shouted at me, making me go faster and making me come closer too. "Me too" I said heavily, running out of breath.

She screamed loudly as she cummed on me and her hot juices squirted on and covered me. As i felt this glorious feeling I slammed into her a coupe of times then pulled out and came on her perfect round ass, grunting hotly. She lay down on the table and breathed heavily, still too tired to sleep. I climbed down next to her and looked into her eyes. "We shoud do this more often" I said. She bit her lip sexily and grinned. "Definitily."


End file.
